kindom hearts: next generation
by Reiko N Josh
Summary: sora sealed away kindom hearts but will his daughter be chosen as a keybearer? rating for violence and language and suggestive themes
1. Chapter 1

KINGDOM HEARTS: THE NEXT KEYBEARER

hello everybody i am played kindom hearts 2 and it inspired me! so heres the chapter in this story sora has married kairi and had a beutiful daughter named Yuta, 20 years had passed since sora has sealed off kindom hearts and orginazation 13 broke up and were scattered through out the worlds...and the heartless have disapeared without a trace, melificent defeated, pete banished and exedra exedra... but what happens when it starts up again will a new chosen one be picked.  
FIND OUT!!!!! disclaimer: i dont own kindom hearts CHAPTER 1: strange powers.  
yuta was 14 and very beutiful, she had red/orange flame colored in her fathers spikey hair style her shirt had the lower part ripped off to show off her stomach and ripped so no sleeve were on it.  
her shorts were big and baggy and sagged showing off the top of her pink thong front and back both shirt and shorts were black with orange straps on the shorts,and on her shirt, her shoes resembled her fathers when he was young. she was a chick the boys thought twice about before flirting with.  
because she had a punk ass attitude...

yuta was in her room and readying herself for her day at the usual place.  
(in this story sora and kairi live on destiny islands) yuta ran past the living room but before she could get outside her father called her...she stopped and looked at him as he walked up to her.  
he looked her over and frowned a bit.. he knelt down and pulled her pants up so they werent sagging...

Yuta groaned "Dad! im 14 i can dress how I want!..." sora looked at her and smiled " that may be so, but your my daughter and will dress as such...now do you want anything for breakfast?" yuta shook her head "no thanks, I have money I'll get somthing on the way.." she ran out the door without saying goodbye and was on her skateboard and headed down town before sora could even protest..

she saw a man getting outa his car and he had a mc.donalds bag...she bent her knee's to reduce wind resistance and swiped the bag from him and kept soaring down the hill. the man didn't even notice till she was gone around the corner. she stopped and fixed her pants so they sagged showing off the top front and back of her thong then continued on.

yuta took the left road instead of the right wich led to town. She skidded to a halt infront of a shipwreck on the shore of the beach. she boarded the ship and entered below deck.  
where 2 other teens,2 boys, takato and shane were waiting in a dimly lit room known as the captains quarters, it was decorated with a banged up couch and a large wooden chest, a desk and captains chair and it had a oil lamp that lit the room and a window that helped...

Yuta grinned as she entered " hey whats up guys!" shane looked at her with an emotionless face "your late...again..." yuta made a face at him "shut the hell up and be grateful i showed up at all!"

takato frowned "okay you two no time for your dailey bickering! we all know how you really feel about eachother!"..."SHUT THE HELL UP TAKATO" yuta shouted..."anyways lets talk about those stange white creatures we saw yesterday wandering the coast..." takato looked up " OH! i almost forgot! i saw them today at the shore!" shane jumped up "lets go search for them here take these..." shane handed out a wooden bat for yuta, a aluminum bat for takato and a steel bat for himself... "lets go split up yuta you take the north board walk, me and takato will take the south rocky shores..." so they split up and decided to meet back at the shipwreck in an hour... yuta walked down the board walk for 15 minutes before she saw 3 wiggly stange white creatures flying through the air toward her in a mere second they surrounded her.

she raised the bat and prepared to fight she ran at the one on her left and jabbed the bat. its body stretched to the left and dodged it with ease...then she swun at its head but it bent back and dodged again.  
she got pissed off and went berzerk swinging out of pure rage but the creature wriggled in all sorts of wierd positions dodging her... then it used its arm and broke the wooden bat in half... Yuta started to figure that this wont work... then a flash blinded her for a couple seconds she fell on her rear from the surprise of it.  
when it cleared yuta was still stunned from the light nut felt she was holding somthing large in her hand.  
when her vision returned she was holding a silver Key with a crown chain on the end. the words "key blade" formed in her mind. she stood and held the newly found weapon in her hand. her mind became calm and she could focus easier for some reason... she swung at the nearest creature.  
it was cut in two and it vanished in a flash of light. she grinned and slashed the another one and it was gone the last one fled. 

the key blade disapeared into light yuta headed back to the ship then she noticed her right cheek was bleeding.  
she dabbed it with her shirt... the cut was in an X shape. she returned to the ship. her friends were waiting for her. she walked past them towards the road and they ran up to her "HEY! YUTA!! were you going"  
yuta turned to face them and they gawked at her cut wich now had blood dripping from her chin. yuta simply stated "Im going home, ill see you tomorrow!" she hopped on her skateboard and skated off.

later at home Yuta snuck inside and quickly ran for the bathroom. she pulled out the first aid kit. and wiped her face of blood... then she rinsed the cut...then she added alchohal...she shrieked so loud all of destiny islands must of heard her.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx up in space some where xxxxxxxxxxxxxx aliens heard a strange noise..."what do you think that was? a narflog? (i made that up)" alien number two said " probably a girl pouring alchohal on a cut...no big deal" xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx back on earth xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

sora and kairi came running to the bathroom door and tried to open it. but it was locked. kairi spoke "yuta dear...whats wrong! open the door!" sora however wasnt that patiant...KA-BLAM!  
the door flew into the bathroom and crashed through the glass shower door...

sora ran in and saw his daughter kneeling on the floor and covering her right cheek with both hands.  
(hiding her cut from them) kairi looked from the first aid kit to yuta...then back to the first aid kit...then to the alchohal on the floor... "Yuta...are you hurt in some way..." yuta shook her head no quickly sora walked over to her and grabbed both her wrists and pulled her hands from her cheek.  
sora frowned "who did this to you! i want names, adresses, phone numbers, birth certificates! anything"  
yuta stood and walked past her father and tried to walk past her mother who in turn grabbed her by the wrist.  
" ANSWER! your fathers question!" yuta turned sharply and shouted "strange white creatures, OKAY! HAPPY"  
yuta stomped off to her room and locked the door. she stripped down to her under clothes and got in bed.

she raised her hand and focused...in a flash the keyblade apeared in her hand she examined it thoroughly before falling into a deep sleep with it still in hand...later that night sora some how opened her door. (with his keyblade duh!) and he walked in and saw his daughter he walked over to her and stroked her hair.  
sora thought to himself "she grew up too fast..." then his eyes fell on the keyblade she had...he ran his finger acrossed it... " so she's been chosen..." without any more thoughts he exited the room...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx TBC xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx me: so how was it...did you like it? i didnt like it...I LOOOOOOVVVVVED IT!!!!! let me tell you somthing...pizza hut PISSED me off!!! im gonna tell you this and this shows how lazy weve become as a sAcIEty... they got these things called cheesy backs...all it is.  
is crust with the cheese stuffed in it...THATS ALL IT IS!!!! and they cut it up into tiny pieces so itll fit in your mouth easier... THATS HOW LAZY WEVE BECOME!!!! they call THAT food!  
and its $3.99 for a basket of 12... AND ILL TELL YOU SOMTHING ELSE ABOY CHEESY BACKS!!!

theyre "delicious"...

OK R&R EVERYBODY!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: trouble starts

KINGDOM HEARTS : NEXT GENERATION

welcome back to an all new chap! (beat box noises) anyways...

Disclaimer: i own nothing except Yuta

CHAPTER 2: trouble starts

sora and kairi were talking "kairi...yuta now holds the keyblade, could that mean trouble is starting"  
kairi thought for a moment "it could. OR! it could mean she's lucky." sora just rolled his eyes.  
and he grabbed the remote and flicked on the TV. a warrior movie was on. sora kicked back and watched. "never the less...i think we should keep her close to us...I'd hate to have somthing happen"  
kairi looked at him worriedly "yea after all she's one of the seven princesses now needed to open the real of darkness."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx upstairs xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Yuta got outa bed and noticed her keyblade was in her hand...she let it disapear into the light.  
she went into her bathroom and brushed her teeth and decided not to comb her naturaly spikey hair. she went back into her room and got out a plain black shirt and put on her black baggy shorts from yesterday. she opened her window and jumped down to the ground. she walked into the house porch and grabbed her orange and red shoes. she put em on. she grabbed her skateboard and hopped on and skated down the hill...

she was stopped by Tony's gang...yony walked up to her and put an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.. Yuta was disgusted.  
she tried to push him away. but failed miserably...he spoke softly "how about a kiss for the best man in town?..." he leaned in...Yuta struggled violently to get away...then a trashcan lid flew and smacked him in the head. he let go of Yuta and looked around.Yuta took off on her skateboard. she saw her friends up ahead. they were skating to the usual spot... Tony's gang was following close behind...

suddenly white creatures surrounded Yuta and her friends... Yuta focused holding out her hand...FLASH!  
the keyblade apeared... Tekato's eyes widened "where the helled you get that thing Yuta?" Yuta ignored him...and ran through the hoard of creatures slashing, flipping and blocking the creatures.

She also had to protect her friends...when they were on the last one she did a summersault through the air and slashed it. then a dark cloud apeared before them...and when it cleared a guy in a black trench coat stood and he had a blind fold on...his long silver hair reached to his shoulders... he spoke to Yuta. "come with me!" Yuta shook her head and turned to run when she did she found him standing right in front of her. he grabbed her arm and swung her around and threw her through the darkness portal. the portal closed...the man turned to Yuta's friends and said "you didn't SEE ANYTHING!" then he vanished.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx with Yuta xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Yuta was falling through darkness and then she was engulfed in a light...she closed her eyes tightly wishing it to all be over as an uneasyness fell over her. when she opened her eyes, she was in a beutiful garden with hedges cut into shapes..a castle surrounded the garden...Yuta got up and she entered the castle. the halls were filled with portrates and plants. Yuta found a big double door with a crown on it. she opened it...and walked in. it was the throne room. and sitting on the throne was a mouse!

Yuta walked up to the throne and spoke "excuse me..." the black mouse looked at her "welcome! Ive been expecting you!" Yuta looked surprised she gathered her wits and spoke up again. " Where am I? who are you"  
The mouse stood up. "I am king mickey! I rule Disney castle! and thats where you are now!" he walked up to her. "you are about to undertake a journey that your father once took!" Yuta looked at him funny. "what do you mean?" mickey thought a moment then said "you have the key blade right? the key blade is used to slay the heartless and the nobodies. Yuta looked confused. "the heartless and nobodies? what are they?"

mickey waved a hand and a picture of a white screature that was all too familiar to Yuta apeared. mickey explained "this is a nobody. it has no heart. and therefor is just a shell of the person it used to be.  
it once was a human like you or another being." the image changed into a shadowy creature with antanas and yellow eyes. "this is a heartless. they are the hearts of the nobody only theyre engulfed in darkness.  
they go around stealing hearts from things creating more heartless and nobodies."

the image changed to a man in a black trench coat. "this is from the orginazation 13 that is now disbanned. but theyre getting back together only theyre expanding theyre orginazation. currantly they are going for 2,000 members... they curantly have an unknown amount of member's. they too are nobodies but they kept theyre human forms and they also control the nobodies. they control darkness and each of them wield a strange weapon of theyre own" Yuta looked at him and and listened carefuly. "so now you need to make a choice if you'r going to help stop the heartless." suddenly 2 people entered the throne room and announced somthing. "YOUR HIGHNESS! HEARTLESS ARE ATTACKING!"

the king rushed off...before he left he introduced a girl. "this is Nomine! tell her your decision!" he left with that said.  
Yuta examined the other two strange people. one was short and covered in white feathers he was a duck.  
he was dressed in blue. and had a staff. the other looked like a dog and wore a green shirt and tattered tan pants.  
he had long red shoes. and he had a yellow shield with the mickey mouse symbol.

Nomine looked at Yuta. "so have you decided?" Yuta shook her head "no i haven't" suddenly heartless ran into the room chasing a couple servants into the room. Yuta summoned her keyblade but Nomine grabbed her wrist. "If you can't decide THEN DON'T BOTHER!" Yuta pulled free and ran into battle... the dog looking guy and the duck joined. the dog and duck introduced themselves.  
"im goofy...HYUCK-HAHAHA!" said the dog. "and im Donald!" quaked the duck.  
then they began to fight. Yuta swung at the heartless but it didn't do anything. then goofies shield flew at it like a boomerang and killed it. Yuta tried to kill another one but it still didn't do anything. a thunder bolt struck the heartless and killed it. a heartless jumped up onto Yuta's back and Dug its claws into her shoulders. another heartless came up from the front and slashed her on the right arm.  
and then in the left leg.she collapsed from the lack of support from her leg. donald and goofy performed well. and they defeated the heartless. Namine walked over to Yuta. "I told you not to bother!..you can't hurt a heartless without the intent to kill burning inside you!..."(thats really not true...but its cool!)

donald healed Yuta with Cure magic. then out of no where a heartless jumped up onto the female servant and put its hand in front of her chest and a shining heart shaped object left her body. it was obsorbed into the heartless and it ran away. the girl servant screamed and began changing. she was covered in a white skin and then a dark flash completed the transformation. she...was a NOBODY!...the nobody flew out the door and was gone.

Yuta was horrified by the sight...it kept running through her mind. soon the king returned and the heartless had fled. Yuta ran through the memory one more time before she came to a decision..."ILL DO IT!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTBCxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

me:WHOOOOOOOO! (playing guitar heros 3 and battling Lou in the song the devil went down to gorgia)  
me:I WIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!  
ahem...oh you finished...well did you like it? random reader: YOU SUCK!... I bring out...A TOMMY GUN  
me: im gonna pump pump you so full of lead theyll need a forklift to take you to your grave[fires the machine gun at him filling him up with holes

me:...R&R...or else...[reloads 


	3. Chapter 3 PISSED OFF

KINGDOM HEARTS : NEXT GENERATION

i was so happy with my 2 or 3 reviews i got in less then 5 minutes of it being posted that it inspired me to do somthing special for these people...id like to dedicate this chapter to

1.Yunagirlamy for being my first reviewer and the fastest one to review on my last chapter!

2.and Archangel27 for well...informing me that archangels cant die...please if there's any way to kill them let me know...for i have a new fear of them...JK...but seriously let me know...ON TO DA CHAPTER!

disclaimer : I dont own kingdom hearts BUT i own YUTA! why? cause those damn lawyers keep rejecting me to sue anybody!

CHAPTER 3 : VALOR!

kairi was crying her eye's out when she heard the news that Yuta's friends had brought.  
Sora was PISSED! he was stomping around ranting and raving, blaming random people that he could get away with blaming. kairi looked up to sora with a soaking wet face of hot tears. " my little girl! she's been taken by that awful orginazation!" kairi continued to cry. sora had to do somthing he held out his hand and the hero's crest keyblade apeared in his hand. he ran out of the house and kept running till he reached the docks he dove in the water and swam to the island..he ran to a cave and entered it.  
a silver door way was sparkling in the darkness...sora pulled out his cell phone. he called kairi.  
who picked up the phone... "H..H..Hello..." she sobbed into the phone. sora spoke but one sentance. "im going after her!" he hung up and unlocked the door with his keyblade. and he entered...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx HOLLOW BASTION xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

the gummi ship landed in hollow bastion. and a very airship sick Yuta exited and kneeled down and shouted.  
"LAND! SWEET LAND!" she kissed the cement. donald departed. "your a strange one!  
you sure your sora's kid?" quaked donald. goofy departed. "GWARSH! i havent seen her this happy since she recieved those magic cloths of sora's" Namine departed last. (thanks yunagirlamy for correcting my spelling on Namine) Namine looked around. "looks like a run down town..." she turned around and decided to wait in the gummy ship. (im not sure but i think im spelling gummy ship wrong...) goofy and donald led Yuta through town...

suddenly computerized cylinder lights started apearing around them...Yuta asked politely what they were.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE STUPID THINGS! I OUTTA KICK SOMEONES ASS FOR FLASHING THESE IN MY FACE!" Donald frowned "does your father let you talk that way"  
Yuta looked at him rather annoyed. "NO! Dads too protective of me to notice! and my mother would slap my mouth shes trying to make me act like a lady!...Dad probaly killed over when he found me missing..and mom...well.  
she's probably sad..." donald looked up and announced they were at merlins house. they went in. and as usual Cid was at the computer typing away!... yuffie was reading a book.  
and...(auther: SHIT! I FORGOT THE ONE GIRLS NAME! THE ONE WHOS AN AINCIENT! oh well.  
we'll call her...fluffy for now...) and fluffy (giggle) was watching merlin mix a potion. goofy shouted "HEY EVRYBODY LOOKY WHO WE BROUGHT!" every body looked up.  
causing merlin to mix the wrong ingrediants and his potion EXPLODED sending fluffy and himself flying into the opposite wall!...Yuta felt the blood rush to her face as it turned a bright shade of red. from the attention.  
fluffy came over and asked "who is this loveley girl!" a gleaful smile on her face told Yuta that this girl was happy all year round! Yuffie shoved fluffy out of the way and said. "arent you adorable!" cid grinned.  
"Your sora's kid arent you!" Yuta nodded. cid turned back to his computer "make yourself at home!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx DISNEY CASTLE xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

sora stomped into the throne room and shouted at mickey. "MY DAUGHTERS BEEN KIDNAPPED BY RIKU!" mickey looked at him. "your daughter was here and she agreed to help stop the heartless that have risen up from hiding and to stop the newly formed orginazation 2000."

sora slumped back into a chair that was near him. "SO WHAT! YOU COULDNT HAVE ASKED ME"  
mickey frowned. "its the duty of the chosen one to put the worlds to peace! your daughter is the new chosen one"  
sora stood up and became infuriated "AND WHAT IF I DONT WANT MY DAUGHTER IN DANGER"  
king mickey started to lose his usualy calm attititude. "SORA! you can not stop destiny! wether your her father or not! it matters not! she has been chosen and thats the end of it..." sora was PISSED! "OH YEA"  
mickey got pissed. "SILENCE!" sora was silent...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx TBC xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

me:what did you think? lawyers:nice story and all but u didnt disclaim the names of the charectors me:what! i said i dont own kingdom hearts!  
lawyers:but do u own the main charectors of kingdom hearts?  
me:n...n...no...b..b...but i...hey why are the cops here?  
lawyers:were suing u for $1,000,000 and since we know u cant pay...your trial begins now.  
me:FINE it better be judge judy.  
lawyer A: its not[lawyers snicker BEGIN!  
(alla the sudden im in a courtroom with the honerable judge herayashi)  
me:M...MOM! YOUR GONNA SUE ME! b-BUT IM YOUR DAughter!  
lawyer A:young herayashi v.s. the state of kentucky fried chicken...begin!  
(2 hours later)  
jurry:GUILTY!  
judge herayashi:does the defendant have anything to say before we send her down the river.  
me:yes your honor...id just like to tell you im going to kill those lawyers now.  
judge herayashi:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! reiko dear...why do u think we had your hands cuffed?  
so tell me just how do u plan on doing it?  
me:"first off...itll be simple...second...my cuffs...i picked locked them..." the lawyers stared at her in fear through theyre white masks of the law...

reiko jumps outa her seat and snaps lawyer A's neck then punches lawyer C in the eye.  
thus killing him...then round house kicks the last one in the gut then breaks his nose.  
but a cop rushes up from behind and grabs reikos arm and bends it hard behind her back and forces her to the ground...but suddenly a dead lawyer jumps up and runs for the window and jumps through the glass breaking it...evryone rushes to the window just intime to see the lawyer falling his back facing the ground he pulls off his mask to reveal...REIKO!  
she waves at them then flips to face the ground and lands on her feet 2 stories down and then rolls to reduce impact...she runs away.  
judge herayashi:damn...she used her puppet skills to use a dead lawyer disguised as her...

judge herayashi shout out: GOODBYE REIKO DEAR! ILL SEE YOU AT SUPPER!  
me:OK MOM! 


	4. Chapter 4 winnie the pooh's book

KINGDOM HEARTS : NEXT GENERATION

welcome evrybody! its monday march 17 2008 and the time is 6:49. (currant time i wrote the time.  
i was riding my 4 wheeler last night while throwing waterballoons at people...problem was..they were frozen.  
hehehe...anyways on to the chapter...by the way HORROR HAS STRUCK! my brother misplaced my kingdom hearts 2 PS2 game! XX i still have to finish it!

disclaimer : i do NOT! own kingdom hearts or any of its charectors i do however own Yuta!

CHAPTER 4: the book of winnie the pooh

Yuta was sleeping on the couch in merlins house. Aerith came over and covered her up with a large blanket.  
Donald was talking with Leon, as goofy was playing poker with Cid,Tifa and Aerith...Merlin however was looking through a stack of books till he found one that brought back memories of Sora. He laid it on the coffee table and went to his corner laid down in bed and went to sleep. Aerith stood quickly and shouted "I WIN!  
I AM THE CHAMPION! YEA! FEEL MYWRATH PEOPLE ..." Goofy,Tifa and Cid cover her mouth.  
Goofy put a finger to his lips. "SSH! Do you wanna wake up Yuta?" Aerith blushed. "Sorry!.." Tifa stood up "Yell we should hit the rack" Cid stood up also. "Yea me too."

Aerith spoke up "Pay Up!" Goofy,Tifa and Cid froze in theyre spot. They shuffled through theyre pockets and brought out 50 Munny each.

A few hours pass...

Yuta woke up from her sleep. She went to use the bathroom and when she returned she saw a book on the coffee table.  
she picked it up. Yuta though to herself 'I could use a good book to read...Im sure merlin doesnt mind!..'

Yuta opened the book and was sucked inside. Yuta once again was falling through a portal with her eyes closed.  
When she opened them she was in a beutiful forest. A sign read 100 Acre Woods. She walked through the forest.  
then her stomach rumbled demanding food! Yuta looked around she spotted a bee hive in the tree nearby.  
She climbed up the tree at a steady pace. her stomach rumbled again. "Yea I know I know shut up already"  
she shouted at her stomach. she got the slight feeling her stomach was pouting after that. Finaly she reached the top! She stuck her hand in the hive and pulled it out fast. Yuta had been stung by a bee.

Then all of the sudden more bee's flew out. The bee in front sounded like trumpet. "Dadada DAT daDA! CHARGE"  
all the bee's flew at Yuta at top speed. Yuta jumped from the tree and ran for her life! She came across a yellow bear standing outside of a house in a hill. He was sitting on a log poking his head saying "Think,Think,Think" Yuta tackled the bear. "YOU GOTTA HIDE ME FROM THE BEE'S!" The bear opened the door and they rushed inside. The bee's soon left. The bear introduced himself. "My name is winnie the pooh." Yuta nodded and introduced herself as well.  
"I am Yuta!" pooh sat in his chair and fell asleep. And as he did yuta sat down into another chair and dozed off into a deep sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Disney castle xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sora stormed out of disney castle Pissed off. Mickey yelled after him. "Sora! You have to STOP! Before its too late!  
and you end up hurting her! getting this upset is messing with the bond you two share! your allowing darkness to seep into Yuta's heart! Sora stopped and thought this over for a moment...Then he turned and glared ice cold daggers at mickey. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ANYTHING! YOUVE BEEN LOCKED UP IN YOUR THRONE ROOM FOR FAR TOO LONG! GOOD DAY!" Sora walked off to town to buy a gummy ship.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx the book of pooh xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Yuta woke up the house was filled with pooh's friends. there was a piglett named Piglett...a rabbit named Rabbit,  
a Donkey named Eeore...(my moms favorite charector is Eeore) A kangaroo child named Roo, and a tiger named Tigger.  
Tigger bounced in circles around Yuta asking questions. "Yuta is it true your Sora's kid!" Yuta looked shocked. "how did you know that?" Yuta asked. Tigger dragged her to the edge of the room. "It says right here on the page!" 'the daughter of Sora, named Yuta awoke to all of Pooh's friends in Pooh's house.' It also had the thoughts of Yuta in the text, telling what she was thinking. She blushed turning a bright shade of red when she read her dream of her getting married in the text. Yuta thought to herself "this is freaky" then those thoughts apeared in the text.

Suddenly Yuta's stomach rumbled. Yuta put her hands on her stomach and groaned. Pooh looked at her.  
"looks like we both have a rumbly in our tumbly! hehehehe" Yuta looked up at him funny.."Yea...I was trying to get honey yesterday but those bee's chased me!" Pooh laughed in his pooh like way...

"I will show you the propper method of getting honey" (author: not really somthing poohbear would say..oh well)  
Pooh led Yuta to the honey tree. he rolled around in the mud. then tied a balloon around his waist. Pooh handed Yuta an umbrella. "if you would be so kind as to open it and walk around saying ...'Tut Tut it looks like rain'..maybe the bee's would think im a rain cloud..." Pooh said as he floated up slowly. Yuta opened up the umbrella and began saying.  
" TUT TUT it looks like rain!...TUT TUT...it looks like rain!"...

Pooh started to sing...

Im just a little black... rain... cloud

Hovering under your honey Tree!

Im only a little black... rain... cloud.

pay no attention to little me!

Every one know that a... rain... cloud.. never eats honey,no not a nip...

Im just floating around... over the ground,

wondering... where i will drip!

Sunny skies sleeps in the morning.

He doesn't know...when to rise

He closes his wary eyes upon...the day..

Look at him yawning...

throwing his mornin hours...away!

CHORUS:

He knows how to ease down...slow..ly

Evrything is fine in the end!

And you'll be pleased to know...

Sunny skies hasn't...a friend

Sunny skies weeps in the evenin...

It doesn't much matter why...

I guess he just has to cry... from time to time

Everyone's leaving' and Sunny skies has to stay behind...

REPLY CHORUS ONCE:

Sunny skies sleeps in the morn..ing

He doesn't know...when to rise...

He closes his weary eyes upon...the day..

And throws it all..away..

Looking' at the snow and trees that grow outside my..win..dow

looking at all the things that pass me by...

wonderin' if where ive been is worth the things ive been through...

Ending with a friend named sunny skies...

(AUTHOR: this song is one of my favorites of winnie the pooh...as he was my hero when i was a little girl...but im 16 now and am into more interesting things...the song's called 'Little black rain cloud/Sunny skies')

Pooh filled 4 hunny pots and then floated down. The balloon popped as he landed. They went back to the house. and ate.  
Yuta finished up. "I'd better be getting back before im missed..." said Yuta. suddenly the sky darkened and a single Heartless fell infront of the house. he let out a heartlessy roar! Yuta ran outside and summoned her Keyblade to her hand.

the heartless was a giant blue skinned with a sword in the left hand and a Mace for a right hand.  
it had a spikey helmet and a ghostly tail for feet...

Yuta did a summersault through the air and swung her key blade at its head...but the sword parried her attack and then the Mace slammed into her back sending her flying towards the log infront of pooh's house... and smashed it in the center.

pooh came outside and decided to help by throwing hunny pots at the heartless giant... Yuta threw her key blade at the heartless. But the heartless surprisingly dodged. Yuta felt like somthing was taking a grip on her heart...it felt dark.  
She felt like going Berzerk on this heartless... But she fought off the urge. she used her connection to the keyblade and pulled it back and it stabbed the heartless in the back causing a ear piercing cry. Yuta's cloths suddenly flashed a bright light! and they turned Red...She had a another keyblade in her left hand! she ran up and jumped onto its back. Where her other keyblade was. she pulled it out and started slashing with precision on the same spot...Until a bright light shined out of the gash.  
then a giant heart floated out of the heartless and it broke up into many hearts and they were consumed by darkness...

the heartless faded away... Yuta said her goodbye's and as she was about to leave she found somthing on the ground.  
it was a heart crest...She put it in her pocket and exited the book.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxout in space somewhere xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sora flew a brand new gummy ship and was headed for hollow bastion.  
"Don't worry Yuta...Im coming to take you Home!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx TBC xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

me: how was it...i took pride in adding that song!  
Lawyers sigh.  
lawyer A: You didn't add the song in your Disclaimer.  
so we're sueing you for it and youll be sent to juvy!  
Me:ISN't THERE ANY WAY I CAN SAVE MYSELF!  
lawyers B: no...lawyer A nudges lawyer B  
Lawyer B:oh right...unless you pay 1,000,000,000,000,000 munny Me:FINE! writes out a check for 1,000,000,000,000,000 munny  
lawyers: thanks you...lawyers leave  
one of my best friends matt: WHOLLY SHIT! WHERED YOU GET THAT MUCH MUNNY!  
me:hehehe...im not telling.  
another best friend: gasp you stole if from our school board staff executive chairman! MS.Gilhart!  
random student:REIKO HERAYASHI! THE PEOPLE OF (sensored) MIDDLE SCHOOL SALUTE YOU!  
me:R&R! i know of some who will...wink can you figure out who? 


	5. Chapter 5 Declaration of war!

KINGDOM HEARTS : NEXT GENERATION

HEY GUESS WHAT! my kingdom hearts 2 game wasn't lost it was ontop of the TV. and i beat guitar hero's 3 on Hard. anyways...on too the chapter!

disclaimer: i own nothing except Yuta and the plot ...but if i DID! every one would die by the hands of SORA!  
HE WOULD RULE THE REALM OF KINGDOM HEARTS! but thats enough of that...

CHAPTER 5 : declaration of war.

Donald and Goofy piloted the gummy War ship. While Yuta lay in the infermory from her incident. she dreamed of last

week when they recieved the kings orders...and was also the day she narrowly escaped having to go home with her INSANE father. and then that terrible event occured...

xxxxxxxxx FLASH BACK xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuta was being trained by Cid on how to use futuristic devices like his computer and other stuff that might come in handy.  
Yuta was learning quickly. Then merlin got a report from king mickey.

Dear Yuta:

We've recieved a declaration of war from the orginazation. You are to open up as many paths to other worlds as you can.  
But first set up a Stong hold for our troops at hollow bastion. on some planets you may have to take out a heartless strong hold. And defeat the orginazation member incharge! you leave imeadiatly as soon as the war ships arrive...

my deepest regards King Mickey

P.S YOUR FATHERS GONE INSANE ON GETTING YOU BACK! AVOID HIM!

P.S.P.S. this letter will self destruct in 10 seconds...

Yuta screamed and threw the letter to leon...it started smoking, leon paniced and threw it to Aerith who threw it to Donald who threw it to Goofy who through it at nobody in particular. merlin walked in through the door and caught the letter.

merlin straightened his glasses. "whats this then?" he uncrumpled it...KABOOM! merlin went flying out of the house!  
when he returned his beard was burnt. and he looked PISSED! Everyone pointed at Yuta. who just smiled and put 1 hand behind her head. "S..Sorry bout that!" merling just gave a 'HMPH!' and left.

soon the gummy war ships arrived. one landed outside the town and Donald and Goofy led, When they arrived at the War ship they found Sora waiting for them. Yuta smiled and shouted "HEY DAD!" Goofy and Donald both shouted "Sora!" Donald and Goofy both ran up to Sora and hugged him. Sora smiled. "Its good to see you guys! but I've come to collect my daughter!" Goofy and Donald stepped back. "You can't do that!" quaked Donald . Sora's smiled became a frown. "If you guys stand in my way you'll be ELIMINATED!" now it was goofy's turn to frown. "Sora! Whats wrong with you!" suddenly an orginazation member apeared from a shroud of darkness. he pulled his hood down.

"Hey my names Demyx! your father killed me many years ago but i was revived by the new orginazation.  
and im exacting my revenge on your father by amplifying the darkness in his heart.his rage has consumed him!  
And he believes the kings a traiter! And collecting you is just a side bonus to get you outa the way!.

Yuta summoned her kayblade. Sora stepped forward and extended his hand. "Yuta come...NOW!" Yuta shook her head defiantly. Sora raised his hand and struck Yuta across the face, causing her to fall on her rear.

Yuta raised her hand to her left cheek that was now red and stinging. She looked at her dad with tearful eyes.  
Sora was breathing heavily. "YOUR COMING WITH ME EVEN IF I HAVE TO BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY TO DO IT!" Sora shouted. Yuta stood up, her bangs shadowed her eyes from sight. "YOU!...ARE NOT MY FATHER! YOUR A MONSTER! MY FATHER WOULD NEVER HARM ME!" shouted Yuta. "Thats why Im cleansing you of darkness..." Yuta jumped back while twirling her keyblade above her head!  
then she pointed it at him and it glowed... Donald whispered somthing to Goofy. "Can she do that?"

A white votex shot from the keyblade and a portal opened on Sora's chest. Darkness started pouring out. It formed a ball.  
Once it was all out the ball entered Yuta's body. Demyx laughed maniacly as he snapped his fingers. A heartless came.

It jumped on Yuta and placed his hand on her chest. he drew out her heart. she screamed in agony! The heartless morphed its form into Yuta's shape. while the real Yuta moaned in pain. as her body slowly changed to a nobody!.

Goofy shouted out "we have to get her on the ship so we can stabalize the transformation!" Goofy picked her up and ran to the ship. Sora was now out of his state of shock! he and Donald ran to the ship also...

Demyx summoned his water guitar..."NOT SO FAST!...DANCE WATER DANCE!" He began playing and summoned people and musical notes made of water. which chased them. but it was too late. they blasted off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx END FLASH BACKxxxxxxxxxxxxx Donald put his hand on a lever..."OK EVERYBODY STRAP THEMSELVES IN!" Donald pulled the lever and they entered plus light speed. (auther: i got that word from a book called 'i spent my summer vacation kidnapped into space'.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx TBC xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx me: I DID IT I DID IT OH YEA YEA YEA! best friend matt: no flaming here to night oh no flaming here tonight!  
me:NO NO NO FLAMING HERE TONIGHT!  
best friend matt: SHE GOT THE CHAPTER UP!

me takes a bow : R&R before i decide to torture you with more singing! MWUHAHAHAHAHA!  
lawyers shake in fear of her singing. 


	6. Chapter 6 'Nobody' But Yuta

KINGDOM HEARTS : NEXT GENERATIONS

Final fantasy 7 for playstation PISSED ME OFF! Im in the aincients temple and im stuck at the Boss. That fire breathing Dragon. And I STUPIDLY! PICKED VINCE TO BE ON MY TEAM! ALONG WITH TIFA! theres nothing wrong with Tifa...but i can't use vince once he reaches maximum drive. because he tranforms into a fire monster which only powers up the dragon! IM AT A LOSS! THEY COULD HAVE WARNED ME THAT I COULDN"T SWITCH TEAM MATES BEYOND THE GATES OF THE TEMPLE! ... And even if they did i should have saved before the temple.  
The last save i got was when i got Cid on my team!...anyways! ON TO THE CHAPTER! but if you have any advice for me on what to do! please let me know!

Disclaimer: i own nothing but Yuta...

CHAPTER 6 : 'Nobody' But Yuta

Yuta stirred in her restless sleep. She was now fully stabalized and would now turn into a Dusk Nobody. Several more hours went by and she awoke from her sleep. She couldn't feel her heart beat. Then she remembered everything. She got dressed outa her night gown and dressed in the Magic black cloth's that once belonged to Sora. Afterwards Yuta headed for the bridge. She ran into Namine who wasn't paying attention. Namine apoligized and began to walk past her. When outa nowhere Yuta's head pulsed and then began to hurt greatly.

Voices were heard in her head and visions flashed in her head. She fell to her knee's and cried out for help.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx VISION xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

people in black trenchcoats and one in a red one with his face wrapped up, Stood and talked.

"So young Yuta has been turned into a Nobody? And her heartless self is where?" Asked the one in red. the one in black nodded to the first question. "Her heartless is being persued as we speak, She 'WILL' join us!" they both began laughing maniacly. "Once we have that heartless it shall be not too long afterwards we have young Yuta in our possesstion!" They both began laughing maniacly once more then the image began to fade...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx END OF VISION xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuta opened her eyes and found she was shaking with fear. Namine was kneeling infront of her. "you okay?" Namine asked with much concern. Yuta nodded (that was a lie, she was very afraid) Namine smiled "you'll learn to ignore those visions.."

Namine helped Yuta up and then walked away. Yuta walked into the control room. Sora Donald and Goofy were parking the gummy war ship outside of a green planet. They turned to see Yuta. Sora jumped outa his seat and was at her side in a heartbeat.

"Yuta! Thanks for purifying my heart!...but...Im sorry you lost yours..." He gave her a big hug which she happily returned.  
"Im glad your back to normal dad." Yuta said with a smile. Goofy let out a goofy laugh "Gwarsh! this is all touching and evrery thing. But we gotta get down to that planet. TO THE TELLY PORTERS!" Yuta laughed at his totaly Goofy mistake. "thats...Teleporters goofy..." Goofy put his hand on his head and scratched it. "Gwarsh! that was awful nice of 'em to name 'em after me!...a teleporter Goofy...who'da thought.." Yuta smacked her forhead in the response to the stupidity going on around them. Sora smiled "Thats the Goofy i know! Lets get to those Teleporters!" as they Ran to the teleportation room Goofy went over it with Sora. "So...Its not teleporter Goofy?" Yuta shouted "I DONT WANNA HEAR IT!" Goofy gave her a look and said "but all im simply saying is..." Yuta put her hands to her ears and said in an annoying tone. "IM NOT HEARING IT,  
LALALA LALAL ALALALA CANT HEAR YOU LALAL ALALA LALA!" They finaly reached the teleporters. Donald pushed a button and got in his teleporter. "TELEPORTING IN 3...2...1...1/2...0!" a bright light filled the room and they vanished.

When they re apeared they were on a cliff ledge next to a cave. The cliff stood over vast jungles and much more.  
a big lion walked out of the cave. Yuta screamed and Hid behind a rock. "Sora, Donald, and Goofy!" said the lion.  
Yuta jumped out from behind the rock and pointed at the lion. "D...D...DID THAT LION JUST TALK!" the lion walked over to Yuta and he circled her taking in her scent. "She has your scent Sora...Is she one of yours?" Yuta just stood there.

Sora smiled and introduced the 2 of them. "Yuta this is my friend Simba, Simba this is my daughter Yuta." Yuta extended her hand out to him. which he put his paw into the palm of her hand. they exchanged "Nice to meet you" 's and then went on to buisiness. Sora explained the situation to Simba. and he gave them permission to set up a outpost in the jungle.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy teleported back to the War ship to get the supplies and send a report back to King mickey.  
Yuta stayed at the edge of the cliff and watched the sunset.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx TBC xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: sorry for the short chapter but I got to study tonight and im starting to have writers block.  
but ive got what i want to base the next chapter on and heres a little sneak peak!

YUTA FINDS THE MAN OF HER DREAMS! problem is he's one of the orginazation.  
but he's perfect for her and i made him up of course. he's her age too.

SO if you want this chapter to be successful R&R! 


	7. Chapter 7 match makers gift

KINGDOM HEARTS : NEXT GENERATION.

hey i'm using one of my oldest tricks of convincing poeple I do it anyways while theyre gone! then when they come home they yell at me, and then from then on i can do it anytime from that point! meaning ill no longer be grounded. cause she'll just give up knowing its not a very good punishment!

Disclaimer: I do not own the kingdom hearts game...I DO own Yuta.

by the way if any one knows how to put those links on your account homepage to show pictures and stuff let me know.  
and ill upload a picture of Yuta i drew. Its not the best work of Art but its not bad iether and it'll give you a Idea of what she looks like. and the hair design is GENIUS if i do say so my self!!

CHAPTER 7: Match Makers Gift!!

Yuta awoke in the dark cave of the Kings Denn. She stretched out and then Felt an unusual Cool breeze in a rather unusual spot. Then she noticed somthing else...She was A LION CUB!! She let out an ear piercing scream. All the caves inhabitants.. (Simba,Nala,Sora,Donald,Goofy, And Another young Cub) came running. Yuta was rather embarrassed now that all these lions, turtle and Bird were staring at her! Sora, Her father was a full grown Lion! Goofy was a Tortois! and donald was A GOOSE!! Sora walked over to her and asked in a calm voice. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GIRL?  
YOU GOT US ALL WORRIED FOR NOTHING!" Yuta stood up straight. "Well if you MUST KNOW!! i was sleeping peacefully when i woke up to find myself A LION CUB! AND TO TOP IT OFF!! IM NAKED!!"

Sora and everyone else laughed at the steaming lion cub! "Sora spoke "Well just go back to sleep and dont worry your not naked...you got fur!" Evryone went back outside. except a lion that stayed by Yuta! the lion cub tackled Yuta as she headed back to the mossy bed. "HI IM KIARA! Im Simba's daughter! wanna go somewere!? we can go to the elephant Bone yard!  
Yuta thought for a minute. Then smiled. "I guess Im not getting back to sleep any time soon! LETS GO!!" Yuta and Kiara ran outside and Ran down the ramp to pride rock! They ran out to a barren waste land. Then another lion cub joined them! it was a boy! Kiara ran up to Him. "HEY KOVU!! wanna go to the elephant boneyard!!" kiara began to whisper.  
"we're gonna Ditch the girl and go to the oasis for a little 'Fun...' what do you say." Kovu growled at this 'Hot' Idea!

Kiara and Kovu ran past Yuta and shouted "FOLLOW US!!" they all ran to a canyon and Yuta stopped and took in the sight of thousands of skeletal corpses of giant elephants!! when she came out of her day dream Kiara and Kovu were gone!

Yuta ran through the elephant grave yards shouting out theyre names until a voice was heard from behind!

"Well WEll Well what do we have here! a young lioness cub who has come to our lands!" Yuta turned around and found 3 Hyeena's standing behind her. one of them had his tounge hanging out and his eyes were crossed. the middles one had a spikey mohawk thing running from his head down his back. he walked up to Yuta and said. "what is a beutiful young lioness like you doing out here!?" Yuta looked away from the hyeena. "I was with a couple other lions but they ditched me!" Yuta said with a shakey voice. She didn't know who these hyeena's were but she DID know they were strangers!. the hyeena on the right walked over to her and said "why don't you join us for dinner!" Yuta smiled nervously and backed herself into a corner.  
she was beginning to get nervous and began stammering. "S..s..so Wha...What are...w...w...we ha...having!?" the mohawked hyeena grinned a sharp jagged toothey grin... "we were thinking of having...Lion Soup!!"

Suddenly Yuta's heart skipped a beat and fear gripped her heart a little to tightly. She heard hundreds of cackling laughs and saw the canyon was filled with laughing hyeena's. Yuta turned and ran for her life through the grave yard till she came to a glowing. it had holes that shot steam out of them and a boiling hot spring!. the hyeenas slowly entered the cave from every possible entrance and exit. the 3 hyeena's closed in with the army of hungry hyeena's.  
Yuta's eyes grew large while her pupils grew small. she felt so helpless. she screamed a scream that would not be answered!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx WITH SORA xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sora paced the king's denn worriedly. When Simba walked in and said "nothing turned up! but i did find my daughter and her boyfriend pleasuring eachother in the jungle oasis!" Sora looked disgusted "PLEASE!! LIKE I NEEDED TO HEAR THAT"  
Simba frowned "they said they ditched your daughter in the elephant graveyard." just then Kiara and Kovu walked in. Kovu looking pleased with himself and Kiara with wild fur which looked as if it was quite the time at the oasis. Simba glared daggers at Kovu. Kovu shrunk down and whispered to Kiara "maybe i should go!..." he ran outa the cave.

Sora headed for the exit. "Im going after my daughter!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx With Yuta xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuta was tied by her lion like feet and hung upside down above the boiling hot spring! Yuta had been dunked countless times already and each time remained submerged long enough so when she was raised her vision was fuzzy and her mind blank for a good 2 minutes and when she came back to her senses she was submerged in the hot spring again.

The hyeena's laughed maniacly as they once again submerged Yuta in the boiling water...but this time a fierce Roar filled the air.  
A black hooded lion leaped down and with red sword clasped in his jaws he slashed the hyena running the crank that was submerging Yuta he hit the Release trigger. and yuta was raised from the boiling waters. She heard yelps and howls of pain.  
she struggled to regain her vision. But she just couldn't manage it she felt like her favorite food...BBQ'ed Pork. the yelps stopped . Yuta fell to the floor as she was cut loose. Yuta regained her vision and senses. Yuta stared into the most beutiful emerald green eyes she has ever seen. Then the lion morphed into a human form. He had a black cloak on.  
He waved a hand and Yuta morphed into her human state as well. Her skin was beet red and she had a few blisters on her skin.

The man looked to be about her age. he took one of her hands and kissed it. "Hello...I am Konan Adagawa!." (sound familiar)  
he put an arm around her waist and pulled her close. "You my fair lady...Are a work of Art...More beutiful than a 10 million Dollar painting! whould you mind being my Women..." Yuta blushed a bright Red and could only Nodd. he smiled and spoke.  
"You have no idea how pleased I am to hear you...Nodd...about this...but for now i must bid you farewell..." Suddenly Sora Ran into the field spell that morphed outsiders into they're Human states. Sora stummbled into the room. he saw the Orginazation member holding his daughter in a way that he thought he would not see for atleast 2 more years!.

the orginazation member planted a kiss on Yuta wich she gladly gave into. then when they broke for air Konan vanished in a shroud of darkness. but what struck the surprise filled blow to Sora was seeing his daughter Kiss him back!

As soon as the darkness cleared up Yuta and Sora Turned back into lions! then Yuta was about to walk outa the cave.  
but Sora stopped her. Yuta smiled nervously. "Dad...if you don't mind! I'd like to get to the Gummy ship to apply ointment to these Burns that i have. Sora frowned. "who was that Guy!?..." Yuta smirked "THAT! my dear father..Is somthing your HIGH AND MIGHTY RICH WHITE COMYLIBERAL TOFU FARTING FAIRY SELF!! WILL NEVER!  
find out..." Yuta limped her burnt body past him and kinda smacked him in the head with her fluffy yet slim BBQ'ed tail.

Sora thought a moment..."HEY!! YOUNG LADY!! I DO NOT EAT TOFU!!...only when your aunt gertrude comes to visit... HEY WAIT UP!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx TBC xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: IM SORRY FOR THE LONG AWAITED UPDATE!!

Yuta: No problem...(takes a swig of her cigerett)...

Sora: YUTA!! Are you smoking!!

Yuta swallows the cigerett.. "NOPE...(COUGH)...not...me...(cough)...

Sora: oh...ok...(skips away merrily)

Me: Scary...well...R&R 


	8. Chapter 8

KINGDOM HEARTS : NEXT GERATION

(ELECTRIC GUITAR SOLO) YEA!! (breaks all the windows with the loudness) STOP!! break it down...

(plays the stairway to heaven on her guitar) (the ground cracks open, demons fly out of the ground lava erupts from the earths many volcanoes. the sky darkens and houses are set ablaze...) (finishes with a loud stroke across the cords) KABOOOOOM!! (blows up the neighbor hood...)

You know people are giving me shit about the first chapter and how its GRAMMER...Is so terrible...Well ive got somthing to say to them...And one hand motion...(sticks out toung and flips em off...) JUST KIDDING!! i know they only wanna help my story be as best as it can be...And im trying! So anyways about the reviews...if you liked the chapter tell me what you liked about it...or lets hear what you would like to see in the stories cause i check my reviews every day! and maybe Ill put that somthing in the story somewhere...but dont just say thats was a good chapter...Thats like reliving my horror days of living in Texas...not that theres anything wrong with Texas...It was beutiful...but every now and then sombody would say to me..."Boy i tell you what..." and that was it...thats a whole sentance down in texas! And the worst part is! IM NOT A BOY! IM A GIRL!! And besides if the idea you present me is good! im most definately gonna use it!!

P.S. The story is developing into a love story slash adventure, so im gonna start adding parts not suited for children under the ages of 10... And ill be writing one shot stories for things that happen in certain spots in the story that I cant add to a rated T story! and pass it off as a Rated M bonus chapter!...and ill put the name of it in the end chapter of this story! so you can find it... IF you are the kinda person who like Lemon stories...Then check em out!

Disclaimer: I own Yuta but DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts...I DO however own the PLOT to this story!!

CHAPTER 8 A rather short battle chapter. ( SORRY)

3 Months later... ( by the way Konan looks like Axel, because he's Axels son!)

Yuta Piloted the small Gummy fighter through the air battle just above never ever land. She was now General of her own Fleet. The 501st, The most Highley skilled Legion of Troops that were to take on more Dangerous assianments. She was skilled in the Arts of magic now that she had studied under Merlin himself. She had unique computer skills from studying with Cid. And her Combat skills with a sword and Gun were Top class from studying with Cloud,Vince and secretly with Sepheroth. This is how she aquired her Rank so quickly. She had become good friends with Sepheroth. The captain of her Capital ship, was captain Stitch, And right now they were trying to take over the orginazations stronghold in never ever land.

Yuta flew her small 1 seated gummy ship down into a swoop and fired the cannons and blew up 3 heartless ships. Then she pulled up avoiding a falling orginazation battle cruiser that was going to crash. ( I learned these spacey words for ships and stuff from being tied to a chair by my brothers and being forced to watch theyre STUPID...yet interesting...Star wars movies lucky I didn't have to go to the bathroom...) Yuta just barely avoided the burning cruiser and then did a barrel roll and deflected some incoming lasers...(I also play alota star fox games...) Yuta grinned as she seen a familiar fighter ship ahead.  
it was a black orginazation fighter with red and orange flames painted on the side. she flew upside down just above the cockpit's window dome thingey... She waved at Konan and then flew off and blasted a couple more heartless ships.

Then out of no where a Granday heartless flew over head and prepared to drop bombs on the Disney battle cruisers below.  
Yuta ejected from her ship at the bombs began to fall. she grasped the necklace with the saphire gem around her neck and used her magic to morph into a shadow like form that had 3 yellow glowing eyes and gargoyle like wings. She had big claws.  
she flew avoiding the giant bombs. Yuta flew up alongside the giant flying heartlass bomb dropping ship thingey. She stabbed her left hand claw into the side of the heartless and began flying slashing a giant long trench into the side of the heartless. she pulled her claw free and flew above the heartless. she landed on its back near the right wing. She slashed it...Then again...Then one final time causing it to seperate from the heartless.

it began falling into a nose dive... Yuta morphed back into herself by accident... Yuta paniced "SHIT!! I cant change back for 5 minutes! well as long as i stay on the back of this heartless.  
it should cushion the impact of the fall..." Yuta started losing her footing on the heartless and began sliding off the back of the heartless. She fell off the heartless and began falling! she fell past the cruisers at 90 Mph. then outa nowhere Konan flew out from under her and caught her. and they both began falling...Yuta frowned.."what was the point of jumping out of your ship to catch me!? now we're both FALLING!!" Konan pushed a button on his watch and his ship flew by and caught them. Konan opened the hatch and sat down in the only seat there was. He motioned for her to sit on his lap.  
Yuta climbed into the ship and sat down on his lap. He closed the hatch and continued to fly towards her Flag Ship.  
He stopped outside the hanger and hovered for a moment. Yuta took the Michrophone. "Stitch! open the hanger doors!"

The doors opened and Konan flew into the hanger. He landed in a dark corner...and Yuta turned herself around on his lap so she was sitting facing him. They began to make out...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Later on...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuta waved goodbye to Konan. And she walked to the control room. Yuta stood up straight. "Captain stitch! Ready to Lead our troops to victory in a ground assualt on the stronghold SIR!! Stitch stuck his tounge in his nose and pulled out a boogey and ate it! Yuta made a sour face. "uh...Sir...no offence but...THAT WAS THE GROSSEST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE!! (she paused a moment) AND IVE WALKED IN ON MY PARENTS HAVING SEX!  
AND BELIEVE ME THATS GROSS!!" Stitch hopped out of his seat and began babbling in his alien language...

"BACHUTA!! hueey ceeya DOO!!" (Translation : I dont need to hear your personal life now stand in attention and get your butt in gear you candy ass! and lead our troops TO VICTORY!!) Yuta stood straight and saluted him and was off...

Yuta was soon at the base of the floating stronghold and Yuta raised her Keyblade and shot a beam of light. a bridge of light apeared. Yuta marched into the fortress leading the army of soldiers dressed head to toe in identical black and white armor.

Suddenly heartless filled the room and began attacking the soldiers who opened fire with they're sub machine guns. Yuta leapt up to the balcony that lead to the throne room. Yuta kicked in the door. And there stood a orginazation member with his Hood up. He held a book off spells and was reading it. he spoke calmly..." AH...young Yuta...I see...you've found your way to MY!! stronghold!..."( a black sword apeared in his hand ) He took fighting position. Yuta summoned her keyblade and a second keyblade. the 'OATH KEEPER' it was called. Yuta raised one keyblade above her head pointing it at the orginazation member whose name was Tazer. with the other keyblade held upside down and hend behind her back Yuta said "bring it!"

They stood there a moment and then dashed at eachother Yuta jumped up and slashed downward with the oathkeeper.  
Tazer raised his black glowing scimitar and blocked the blow. Yuta while pushing back on the scimitar with the oathkeeper swung the kingdom key at Tazers head. Tazer grinned and Shouted out and a black wave of power erupted from the sword flinging Yuta across the room, She crashed into the book case and then hit the floor. A mountain of books fell off the shelf and burried her...Tazer raised his sword with both hands and began chanting magic words.. "Kagawa sunfa! Kagawa Sunfa! Kagawa Sunfa!" black clouds shrouded the room and electricity surrounded the scimitar. "HAAAAARRRRR!!"

Tazer swung the blade and sent a wave of lightning at the books. As soon as it made contact the books were enveloped in flames. Tazer laughed "Perhaps i overdid it a bit...OH WELL!!" Suddenly 4 Yutas jumped out of the shadows and hit Tazer with theyre fists! Then they uppercut him and sent him flying into the air. A fifth Yuta wielding 2 keyblades leapt at him and slashed furiously at the man. He fell to the ground. and started evaporating into nothing.

Yuta released the magic clones. Tazer gasped for breath. "Young one...You...will...join us in time...you...Will...(Gasp) Yield to our command!...we will BREAK YOU!! MWUHAHAHAHahahahahahaaaaa...(fades away)"

Yuta grinned "thats what you think...I will NEVER...be broken..." Yuta planted a time bomb in the throne room.  
She ran like hell outa the throne room and down to the main gates..."LETS GET THE HELL OUTA HERE MOVE MOVE MOVE!!" 5 minutes after all her troops were clear...KABOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

Yuta smiled as she watched the fortress burn to the ground..." If only my friends could see me now..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx TBC xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me:SORRY!! for the short chapter but i have to study for a test that makes up 50 of my grade for the rest of the year!  
I KNOW!! I CANT BELIEVE IT EITHER!! this is gonna be the easiest Test EVER!! i have a 172 IQ.  
yes I know...i cant believe that either...but the IQ tests DON'T LIE!!

Yuta : (giggles) oh Konan STOP...(Moans)

Me: HEY!! GET A ROOM!! AND PLEASE WAIT TILL THE ONE SHOT STORY!!

Konan: Fine...(pouts)

Me: WAIT...YUTA!! I LEFT YOU WATCHING THE CASTLE BURN TO THE GROUND!! WHAT THE HELL YOU DOING ...DOING...THE NASTY WITH...KONAN!!

Yuta: hey...story charecters gotta do somthing in between chapters!

Me: NOT IF I SAY YOU DONT!!

Yuta: YOU CANT DO THAT!!

Me: wanna bet...I OWN YO ASS!! HERES THE CONTRACT!!

(holds up contract)

Yuta reads contract...( i own your soul)

Yuta: GIVE ME BACK MY SOUL BITCH!!

Me: (dives on Yuta and punches her then yuta and i roll around clawing and punching eachother)

Konan: well read and review!! and by the way...WAIT FOR ME GUYS!! (dives in the fight and join in.) 


	9. Chapter 9 Yutas new pet and LOVE

KINGDOM HEARTS : NEXT GENERATION

HEY HEY HEYYYYY!! ITS NOT AT ALL FAT REIKO!!...heh...thats right...its me...

Theres a new poll up on my account home page...its to see what you would most like to see in my story! or atleast im gonna have it up before i post this chapter!

Disclaimer: i do not own kingdom hearts...i DO own the story plot and Yuta AND Konan adagawa...But NOT his name.  
AND I AND A FRIEND APEAR IN a Later CHAPTER AS A CHARECTOR!! my friend matt suggested it and as promised. if i like a readers Idea...Ill USE IT!!

CHAPTER 9 Namine and Riku, Yuta and Konan! And me...The LOVE NURSE!!

Yuta watched as Namine and Riku got into yet ANOTHER argument! Yuta sighed and just listened. Namine screamed at Riku.  
"YOUR SO INSENSITIVE!! YOU KNEW I WANTED TO HELP YUTA WITH HER TRAINING!" Riku flinched as Namine screamed at him. Then it was his turn. "WELL YOU WERE TAKING FOREVER WITH YOUR SHOWER!!YOU ALWAYS DO!! when we got married i thought i was getting married to a beutiful girl, NOT A DEHYDRATED CAMEL!!"

Namine...was...PISSED!! "Well for your information i actialy like to rid my self of B.O. UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE!! AND IF YOU WANNA TALK PERSONAL FLAWS LEARN TO PUT THE TOILET SEAT DOWN!...I GO IN THERE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM NOT GO SWIMMING!!" Yuta wanted to leave the room but unfortunatly they were standing infront of the door. And she didnt want to come between them at a time like this.

Riku hollard out. "THATS NOT MY FLAW ITS YOURS!!" Yuta looked at Namine. "HOW IS IT MY FAUlT"  
Yuta looked at Riku. "IT OBVIOUSLY WOULD KILL YOU TO LOOK BEFORE YOU SIT!!" Yuta couldnt take this any more. "WILL YOU TWO STOP IT!!" Namine and Riku looked at Yuta shocked. "YOUR SUPOSED TO BE MY LEGAL GAURDIANS WHILE IM ON THIS ADVENTURE!! AND YOUR ACTING LIKE AN OLD MARRIED COUPLE IN THEYRE LATE 80'S!..." Yuta began speaking in a calm voice" Now...You two are perfect for eachother! You just have to compramise your problems and stop bickering all the time! Decide now! because if you don't quit! im going to seek NEW legal gaurdians! GOT IT!!" Yuta walked out of the room...

Namine and Riku sat next to eachother on the couch thinking about what yuta said. It was silent for a good 15 minutes till Riku broke the silence. "Namine...Im sorry...I should be more considerate." Namine grinned "Its not your fault Riku...Its just the nature of all men!" Riku ignored that last comment. Namine chuckled "She's a pretty amazing girl you know...To have that much of a effect over us..." Riku grinned mischieviously. " You want kids?" Namine blushed and began rambling on. "I'd LOVE KIDS!! but its so much work...Blah blah BLAH..Blaah blah blaaah..." Riku laughed "Well you can forget it! we aint having kids any time soon!" it was Namine's turn to grin mischieviously. "OH..is that right...well i seem to recall a certain man holding me up against the bathroom wall and banging me as hard as he could..." Riku quickly covered her mouth. "SSSHH!! do you want the whole ship to know!" Namine giggled girlishly. "SO YOU DO WANT KIDS!!" once again Riku covered her mouth. he SSH'd her and said "of course i do!" Namine ran a finger down Rikus body. "Do you wanna...you know...go to..."

Riku put a finger to her lips "Say no more my beutiful..." he picked up Namine and carried her to theyre bedroom...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Next Morning xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuta woke up and rubbed her eyes of sleep. She yawned and went into her persenal bathroom and turned on the shower.  
as she stood under the water and stared up at the cieling letting the water fall on her face she thought to herself.

( Yuta's Thoughts : Damn...I must have had some effect on those two last night...They were SO loud after I left...That could only mean one possible thing they were doing...self explanatory...) Yuta turned off the water and got out she looked out the window that was placed in the bathroom. She took a close look out the somthing peeked back through the window at her...Yuta stumbled backwards and landed on her bare butt. It was a black Fox looking thing with glider wings under its arms. It had BIG pointy ears...It had black furr with a white star patch of furr on it belly its eyes were large and round and had green eyes on its leg it had a messege. She opened the window and quickly grabbed the little creature before space sucked all the oxygen out of the bathroom. She shut the window again and set the creature on the bathroom counter. and being the curious little creature it is it poked one of Yuta's breasts...Yuta turned red...she smacked the creature across the head sending it to the floor. it layed on its back staring up at the perfect view of between Yuta's legs...She kicked it into a corner. and quickly got dressed. once she was dressed in a pair of tight black jeans, a black shirt that was WAY too big for her and a baby blue thong sticking out of her jeans. She turned to the perverted Fox...Thing...

Yuta lifted it up and carried it over to her bed and took the note off its leg.. she read it...

Dear my BELOVED Yuta...

This is a Glider Fox...it is a present from me to you! i picked it up on my last venture to my home dimension!  
BEWARE : he's VERY Lecherous! and curious! he's only 5 months old, still young...take good care of it!

LOVE...Konan

Yuta turned to the Fox which was now going through her dresser drawers and stuffing Tampons in its mouth!  
Yuta sighed..."this is going to be a Loooooong day..." The Fox looked up at her"NAW!! You just gotta get used to me"  
Yuta almost jumped out of her skin when the Fox spoke to her. "Hey...do why do these candy bars not have chocolate?"

Yuta laughed at the silly monkey's question. "Those aren't candy bars DUMB ASS!! theyre Tampons!!" The Fox looked confused..."Tampoons? What are they used for?" Yuta sweat dropped... "Uuhh...Well...Theyre used for us girls...for our Monthly cycles...And cant be used for boys AT ALL!!...Unless you use em for a bloody nose...But thats wierd..." The fox looked at Yuta "OK..By the way...Name's Red...My friends call me Red...But YOU...may call me Red!..." Yuta smiled and introduced herself..."My names Yuta...My friends call me O.G. (Original Gangster) But you can call me Yuta!"The fox walked over to the door..."Hey Toots! would you let me out!?" Yuta walked over to the door and opened it. The fox trotted out. "Thanks doll face!" Yuta twiched...and closed the door after the fox left..."OH YEA!...the days ahead are gonna be long"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx TBC xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: sorry for the short chapter but im mourning the failure of my IMPORTANT TEST!! I fell asleep while studying!

Yuta: HEY WHEN DO ME AND KONAN GET TO DO THE NASTY!!

Me: Ill ignore that...ok R&R...OR STITCH WILL BLOW YOUR FREAKING BRAINS OUT!!

Stitch: (holds up 4 galactic blasters) BACHUTA!! 


	10. Chapter 10 runnaway yuta

KINGDOM HEARTS : NEXT GENERATION

so whazUP!! reiko herayashi here...and i feel like spray painting a ANTI natzi sign...and for those of you who arent familiar with the word 'anti' It means...Uh...im against natzi's...lets go with that!...IM NOT RACEST!! YOU HEAR ME BRIAN GHOMER!! YOUR THE RACEST!! ALWAYS USING THAT OFFENSIVE WORD FOR BLACK PEOPLE!  
...any ways...

Disclaimer: i do not own kingdom hearts...I own Yuta and the story Plot!

CHAPTER 10: RUNNAWAY

Yuta was walking through the halls down to the dininng room. She opened the door to the gorgeous, beutiful dininng room.

A pan hit the wall next to Yuta and she saw Namine and Riku were chasing Red around...Riku leapt at him and swung his darkness blade at him but Red Vaulted over Riku and saw Namine running at him with a frying pan. "Ill gewt him Riku!! DIE YOU DAMN FOX!!" shouted Namine. Red reached into a little pouch tied around his waist. He pulled out 5 small red and white spotted mushrooms and through them..."FOX MAGIC MUSHROOMS!!" The mushrooms grew as large as a washing maching and had a goofy face. (eyes crossed and tounge hanging out.) they hopped around chasing Namine. "RIKU!! DO SOMTHING!!"

Riku ran at the mushrooms and sliced through them. He stood up and they turned into green flames and flew at Riku. Riku caught on fire. "AAAAAAAAH!! DAMN THAT FOX!!" He rolled around and then stopped...He stood up while still on fire. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL!! THESE FLAMES AREN'T REAL!! AND...(sniff sniff)  
THEYRE EVERGREEN SCENTED!!"

Namine picked up the Fox by the skin on the back of his neck...The Fox shrugged... "Hey...Us fox demons use cheap tricks and illusions to Win our battles!..." Namine frowned..."So...You cheat...Anywho I Think the garbage disposal would like a snack" Namine grinned evilly. Then Yuta swiped Red from Namine. "Your not laying a finger on my new pet!!" shouted Yuta.  
Riku and Namine looked at eachother..."YOUR PET!?" Yuta grinned cradaling the Fox demon. Red just thought to himself as he was hugged tightly to Yutas chest. 'Fantasy coming true!' Yuta seemed to read his mind by the look on his face.  
she held him by the skin on the back of the neck. and held him close up so her eyes met his. "Go! back! to! THE ROOM"  
Red hopped down and trotted down the hall. "SEEYA LATER THEN TOOTS!!" (Not Tutes...toots...like tootsie roll..)

Yuta shouted down the hall after him. "STOP CALLING ME TOOTS!!" Yuta turned back to the now waiting Namine and Riku. Yuta sighed. "You probably wanna know where i got him...well...TO BAD!!" Yuta laughed at them and turned to leave.  
Riku and Namine tackled her. "ILL TIE HER HANDS YOU GET HER LEGS!!" Shouted Riku...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx several moments later. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuta was tied to a chair and in a dark room with a light shininng in her face. Riku and Namine walked in. Namine pulled up a chair infront of Yuta. "So Yuta...Its clear your boyfriend your dad told us about...He said you wouldn't talk about him...He wanted us to slowly pump you for information...but i say to hell with that...You'r going to spill it all NOW!!...OR...you can listen to Riku...practice his Acordian...He's not any good." Yuta's eyes had a tin't of fear...(fear for her ears..) "YOU CANT!  
im Alergic to LOSERS!! PLAYING BAD INSTRIMENTS!!...ITS TRUE!! ASK MY DAD!!...hey..my ears are very sesitive..." Yuta's eyes seemed to flash with detirmination and all hints of fear vanished. Namine smirked. "So your not gonna talk?...Ok then! RIKU!!" Riku came in with the Ecordian and was playing. Namine was wrong though..he wasnt bad...He was so terrible he could have created the end of the apocalypse!! Yuta grinded her teeth as she was forced to listen to the awful music. Yuta struggles like mad trying to get free. Riku stopped playing. Yuta started hollering at the top of her lungs.  
"YOU TWO HAVE LOST YOUR MINDS! YOU BELONG IN AN INSANE ESILOME!!" Namine slapped Yuta across the face.

Yuta was just stunned... "Y...You just slapped me...BITCH YOUR GONNA DIE!!JUST WAIT TILL I GET LOOSE"  
Namine signalled Riku and he started playing again. It was terrible like thousands of claws tearing at a chalk board...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 3 hours later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuta was released after telling everything she knew about Konan...She felt like a traitor... She went to her room.  
Red was wearing one of her sports bra... Yuta turned red.."WHAT THE HELLS THE MATTER WITH YOU!"

Red turned around and screamed like a little girl... "How dare you...Dont you people knock!?" Yuta felt her blood boil! "ITS MY ROOM!! AND DAMNIT YOU WILL RESPECT MY PERSENAL BELONGINGS!!...besides...your wearing it wrong..." Yuta kneeled down and helped the Small fox out of the sports Bra. She threw it in the dirty laundry. And held the fox kit and took him to the empty room that was connected to her room. It now had a food dish, water bowl, and play equipment. Red looked around. "What do i look like a PET!?" Yuta frowned and pinched both his cheeks and pulled.

"Why you ungrateful little fox...i dont think of you as a pet...thats why i got you a REAL bed!" She released his cheeks.  
"now get to bed...i need to rest my head its throbbing from that DAMN awful Ecordian!" She fell on the bed and imediately fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Next Morning xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuta awoke to someone gently ceressing her cheek. She opened her eyes and saw Konan sitting next to her. She smiled up at him. then turned away with a sad look on her face. "They forced me to tell them everything I know about you!" Konan just smiled "Its not your fault my sweet Yuta. Some people can't keep theyre noses out of other peoples buisiness." He leaned down and planted a kiss on her soft lips. As he did Yuta's door slid open and in walked Riku, darkness sword in hand. Konan finished up his kiss and then turned to face Riku...He held out his right hand and darkness formed a Scythe with a red blade. (much like someone else you might know...only he has his fathers skill for fire attacks) He took fighting stance as did Riku.

Riku made the first move and blasted a shockwave at Riku who dodged. it went straight for Yuta who paniced. then a shield formed infront of her. Konan had saved her. Konan released the darkness scythe and put up his fists. Darkness shrouded around his feet. Riku stabbed at him. But a wall of darkness formed infront of Konan and stopped the attack. Konan grabbed his right arm and darkness covered his arm and then he thrust it forward. Creating a giant monstrous arm to slam Riku against the Wall knocking him out. The darkness circling Konan dissolved. He turned and extended a hand to Yuta. "come with me."

Yuta took his hand and before she left she grabbed Red. Konan opened a Dark portal. Yuta and Konan entered. when they Arrived at theyre destination they were at a city. Konan went behind a dumpster and pulled out a brick from the building he pulled out a folded black cloak. He put the brick back in its place and handed the cloak to Yuta. "Here put this on!  
Your going to have to pretend to be an orginazation 2000 member. Yuta quickly threw the cloak on over her own cloths.  
She pulled up the hood. Red jumped up onto her shoulder. "Well sweet cakes...guess its time..." Konan put his hood up and threw an arm around her shoulder and they began to walk to the castle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx TBC xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: I did it i did it oh yea yea yea...

Matt: no flaming here tonight..

me: NoNoNOo flaming here tonight!

Matt: She got the chappy up!!

Me: R&R or ill keep singing!

Remember is you keep up your end of the deal (reviews) ill keep my end of the deal. (updates) 


	11. PLEASE READ very important

im sorry this isnt a chapter everybody but i just had to say i found out i DONT own Yuta i thought it was just another name of aperson but i think HPangel589 made him up...also im trying to make up for it so if you could go check out Broken Vow its an Inuyasha story so i hope i have some inuyasha fans out there...and maybe i might update alil faster if some yall check it out and leave some nice reviews for him/her... 


	12. Chapter 11

Kingdom hearts: Next Generation

guess whos back back back back again gain gain reikos back back baack.. back again gain gain!! OH guess whos back with an all new chap!! and i dont mean chap as in a new game!! (beat box noises) hey guys sorry im late on the update. I just was being lazy and never wanted to update...hey what!? im not gonna lie!  
but my friend Rin from IMVU inspired me to continue!! her accounts ar rinluvs (never used) shrinaluvs (not sure if she still uses it) and chiiluvs (not used)  
and rinluvschii (currant person) shes my sister on IMVU! i looove my sister!! SHES SO FUN!! and if shes reading this i just wanna say somthing... (flips the bird) FREE SAKE FOR EVERYONE!! WOOOOO!! ok onto the chappy... By the way! ive been not writing for a while so my grammer punctuation and capitalization may besuckish...I know u will get on my ass about that...

Disclaimer: blah blah blah i dont own SHIT!! i own konnan and the plot.

CHAPTER 11:

Everyone stared at Konnan and Yuta as they walked hand in hand. Then a hooded orginazation member aproached them. He spoke.

"Konnan whos your girlfriend?" Konnan looked at him. "Thats none of your bussiness Axel!" Axel lowered his hood revealing red spikey hair thats pushed back,  
his face was handsom and above and bellow each eye was a green triangle of paint. Axel frowned. "Hey...I am your father and u shall call me father or dad not my real name...Thats disrespectful to call your father by his real name!..." Konnan just rolled his eyes..."Dad this is Yuta, Yuta this is my Dad...

Yuta bowwed in respect. Axel laughed. "You must be new around here Since ive never seen you." Axel shook Yuta's hand and welcomed her to Orginazation 2000. Axel then pulled out a map of the castle and of the city. He handed it to Yuta. Yuta bowwed again and thanked him. Then Axel left them. Red crawled out of Yutas cloak pocket and crawled up to her shoulder. "Hey Toots...can i go explore?" Yuta looked at him. "not untill we find out where we're staying."

Red just scurried into the pocket again. Konnan led Yuta back to the city and to an apartment. He gave her a green pouch with colored beads on it full of Munny.  
100,000 Munny to be exact! Konnan patted Yuta on the shoulder. "This Munny is to start you off here. you'll have to take jobs and stuff to earn more." They kissed and then Konnan left. Yuta went inside the apartment room and got things ready. Then decided they needed extra cloths since she didnt bring any.

Yuta walked to the Large shopping building called 'SHOP CO.' She entered and walked around and bought some combat suited cloths that still suited her style of clothing. She bought Red pet stuff. and then bought some grocieries. When they were finished she had about 98,000 Munny left. She went back to her apartment.

She put the stuff away and went to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Some Where In Space xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Namine and Riku were being yelled at by Sora "I TRUSTED YOU GUYS!! AND YOU DROVE OFF MY DAUGHTER!!" Sora shouted at them.  
Riku stood up. "But hey Sora...We did get information on that guy! We made her write down all she knew on him on this piece of paper!!" Sora took the piece of paper. he red it. Then he looked up at Riku. "Did you guys read this?" Namine looked confused. "Should we have?" Sora frowned and read aloud what it said.  
"it says...'Bite me ya jerks'..." Namine and Riku's jaws dropped. "SHE CANT TALK TO US THAT WAY!!" shouted Namine. Riku kinda just laughed.  
"Technicaly she can...Cause shes not here..." they continued arguing throughout the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Back with Yuta xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuta awoke to a dark rainey day. She sighed "Doesnt this place ever get sunlight?" She got outa bed still in her under cloths. Red walked in and whistled at her.  
Yuta just looked at him and looked away. "I dont have time for your lecherousy now Red...I gotta go and get a job..." Yuta got dressed and then put on her black orginazation cloak. She walked through the streets of the dark city. She found a Battle Arena!. She decided to check it out. Yuta walked up to the manager. She started speaking. "Hey listen...im looking for a job and thought i could fight in your Arena." The manager looked her over. "whats your weapon?" Yuta held out her hand and summoned the OBLIVION Key blade. (if you dont know its the black one with bat wings by the hilt and the fancy key part at the end. look it up in the game) The managers eyes widened. "A KEY BLADE!! Excellent! You should prove an excellent fighter! Your hired!" Yuta looked at him not beliving this. "You mean i don't even have to try out!?" The manager shook his head.  
"Just follow me.." The manager led Yuta down a series of halls. He stopped at a rusty iron door labled "Locker room"

The manager entered and so did Yuta. "This is the minor league's locker room. If you want to register for a match use that computer terminal over there"  
He pointed over to a crappy looking computer. Before leaving the manager added "Pick up your battle outfit at the fighters center. you cant wear that robe.  
and with a fine body like that i got one hand picked. also i need u to sign this contract!" Yuta signed it without reading it. he grinned and rolled it up "Ok now you need a cool fighting name...how bout...Key Girl! yea sounds good seeyah round. he left. Yuta couldnt help but wonder what she got herself into.

Yuta stopped at the fighter center and picked up her outfit. she took it back to the locker room and put it on. "I LOOK LIKE A TRAMP!!" Shouted Yuta.  
Then Yuta got a thought. "come to think of it my dad always tells me i look like a tramp...so does mom...they never like my outfits..ah well.." The outfit consisted of a glossy shiney red color and was made up of a soft plastic like bra looking top set so her breasts were half exposed.  
Then the bottom was a pair of extra short shorts that stopped half way down her thigh and were unbuttoned in front. then her red combat boots went halfway up to her knees.

Upon second thought Yuta decided she liked it. And decided to register for a Match as she walked over she ran into a guy with sharp looking sunglasses and a dollar sign necklace. she fell on the ground from the impact. "YO KG!!" Shouted the guy. Yuta looked around then said. "you talking to me"  
the guy helped Yuta up from the ground. He said "yea KG...Key Girl shorted with KG!" Yuta looked confused..."okayyy..." The guy threw an arm around friendly like and started talking. "Allow me to introduce you to the guys. Over there is 'Bandit Hero X' the moogle! and over there is the X-heartless named heartbreaker! and im KING PIN."

The moogle named Bandit Hero X flew over. "hey K.G. how are you? KUPO! You should register for a fight. KUPO! And make sure you follow the battle requirments! KUPO!" Yuta smiled and nodded. "Thanks guys! Its nice to find friends inside a new place!" Yuta registered for a fight.

The managers voice came through. "hey keygirl! ok registered number 19 in the Glitz pit! DESTRUCTION TEAM!! ok the battle recomendations are.  
N/A. A secuirity gaurd will escort you to the ring. Yuta waited in a corner until a gaurd came into the locker room. "King Key! copme with me"  
Yuta followed the security gaurd to a large room filled with screaming fight fans. she entered the arena by flipping through the air.

The crowd cheered. the manager began announcing. "Look at that folks! this little missey entered the ring like she owns the place! Thats what i call guts! Tell us Key Girl... how are you feeling?" Yuta spoke. "pretty good...wait...BUUUUURP!!" Yuta covered her mouth and blushed and just went to her corner of the ring.

the manager laughed. "You heard it folks! Them are the words of a fightin champion!! ok in the red corner! the KEEEEEY GIRL!  
and in the blue corner!! THE MASTERS OF PAIN!! DESTRUCTION TEAM!! time...too...RUMMMMBBBLE!!

Yuta drew her key blade and dove at the team in a spiral twist. the 2 destruction brothers pulled out theyre swords and parried. Yuta chopped on of the brothers in the leg but the other kicked her hard in the stomach sending her crashing into the ropes. Yuta got up and jumped high into the air and flipped and pounded both feet into the other brothers head knocking him out then she picked the one that was holding his leg up and hurdled him into the crowd.

the crowd went wild and cheered. the manager came in "WE HAVE A WINNER!! THE GRRRREAT KEY GIRL!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx at konnans house xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Axel cheered as he watched the Glitz Pitz on the violence channel. Konnan came in and spoke: "KEEP IT DOWN DAD IM TRYING TO CALL YUTA"  
Axel looked at Konnan funny. "Well I dont think you'll get ahold of her for a couple hours...cause shes on TV IN THE GLITZ PIT"  
Konnan's jaw dropped as he saw the manager holding Yuta's arm in the air and the crowd cheering for her victory. He thought to himself "im gonna need to get a handle on this girl... shes so wild...i looove her..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx END OF CHAPTER 11 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

hope you liked it i wanted to find a good spot to stop so i chose there...sorry for the long awaited update... R & R!! 


End file.
